The First Time
by peculiar.pumpkin.prince
Summary: This is a rewrite of Ms Informed 13's story of the same name. I HAVE PERMISSION. Non magic AU in which Daniel is abusive to Regina, and that all ends when she opens up to Emma. SQ. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Once Upon A Time.**

 **Disclaimer 2: The plot of this story belongs to Ms Informed 13, I am simply rewriting it. I have permission to, otherwise I wouldn't write this.**

 **So basically I own nothing**

 **Trigger Warning: This story contains abuse**

* * *

 _"Don't play his game, play yours"_

-Rachel Caine, _Fall of Night_

...

The first time he ever raised his hand to her, she didn't even flinch.

Because she knew he wouldn't hit her. So why would she show signs of fear?

That's the reason she plowed on with her annoyed rant, unphased by the palm in the air. In fact, she barely registered the shadow of..something, that crossed through his eyes. She would soon come to remember that look, and she would come to fear it. But for now, she raged on.

And she was right; he didn't hit her. His palm stayed in the air, halfway between them. It was like he couldn't decide as if to strike her, or if he wanted to cup the tanned skin of her cheek. Daniel's hand trembled, before it dropped to his side in defeat.

She felt something curl in her stomach as he stormed out, slamming the door. She will come to realise that what she felt was relief. Relief that she had escaped what could have been a horrific scene.

She was twenty two. She felt like she knew everything.

She knew he wouldn't have hit her.

...

The first time Daniel properly lashed out, he didn't hit her. No, his fist landed in the wall.

They had been fighting again, curses and harsh words spilling from their mouths. It seemed to be all they did nowadays. And this time, it had been because Regina had asked his opinion on a speech she had to present to the student senate. The next thing she knew, her legal pad was thrown on the floor, and they were on their feet, yelling. Regina was surprised that no-one had asked them to keep it down. It was finals week, and they both attended one of the most prestigious universities in the country. The "nerds" needed their peace to study.

"It's important to me! I was under the illusion that perhaps you would care for two seconds!" Regina spat, hands curled at her sides. She was ready to storm out and leave him.

"That's exactly it, Regina!" Daniel snapped. "It's always something important to you; your classes, your meetings, your stupid bloody internships! You don't give a fuck about me anymore!"

It took her a minute, but when Regina had analyzed what he had said, her eyebrows shot up in realization.

"Now, don't tell me you're jealous" A smirk pulled at her lips as Daniel's face reddened. Of course, it all made sense. Both of them were extremely driven people, it was obvious they would try to compare. It was simply a second nature to them.

"Of course I'm not!" Daniel protested, cheeks still bright red. "I'm not jealous of you!"

"Good. As long as you're proud of your achievements"

Now, she knew she was antagonizing him, but she was too past the point of caring, too deep into the flashes of anger. The brunette noticed how his fist clenched, and unclenched in his fury. Before she realised what was going on, he snapped, and his fist rocketed into the drywall behind him, breaking through at contact. Regina jumped, stumbling backwards slightly. Within seconds, Daniel retrieved his bleeding limb, and cradled it to his chest. Curses tumbled from his lips.

In the end, she didn't leave. She stayed.

Tears had instinctively welled in his eyes, and as she watched him, he looked more like the nineteen year old boy she fell in love with, then the angry man she had just witnessed. Regina couldn't leave him, not like this.

They spent the night in Daniel's dorm room, both comforting each other- after Regina had gotten him ice, of course. The couple stayed a tangle of limbs under the covers, broken whispers of "I'm sorry" and "I promise it won't happen again" was the only sound in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger warning: This chapter contains sexual assault (non explicit)**

* * *

" _She couldn't get any farther away inside from her skin. She couldn't get away_ "

-Cynthia Voigt, _When She Hollers_

...

The first time Daniel didnt ask for permission was in the Summer after their graduation. Both of them were planning to return for a graduate school, but for a week, they would be staying with the Mills family, in upstate New York.

It was the day they had arrived, and Regina's father had already kidnapped Daniel to help with some project. Zelena's husband, Robin, was also taken into the yard to help, so the 'project', was probably more of a male bonding time, then anything else.

That evening, Regina and Zelena had been washing dishes, when Daniel had entered the kitchen, released from his talk with Cora. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind, pressed gentle, sweet kisses down her neck, and murmured soft things. Regina let him continue for a few minutes, before she pushed him away.

"Get out of here" She admonished, but a smile was clear. Daniel grinned, and kept a light grip on her wrist.

"But I miss you, baby"

Regina's cheeks covered with a light blush. Zelena, on the other hand, smirked.

"Later" Regina promised, granting him one, solid kiss, before pushing him out of the kitchen.

"So cute!" Her sister laughed, once Daniel was out of earshot. Regina rolled her eyes, but a grin crept onto her lips.

She spent much more time then she planned, catching up with Zelena in that kitchen.

When she finally padded upstairs, she had slipped into a tired daze, yawning and her eyes mainly closed. Daniel was already in bed, and the brunette assumed he was asleep, until she felt strong arms wrap around her. She snuggled into his touch, smiling even in her sleepy state. She was content in his hold, in the safety of his arms..until his hands started wandering; one brushed against her waist, the other covered her breasts through the silk of her shirt. Regina sighed, lightly pushing him off.

"Not tonight, I'm exhausted"

"Come on, baby" He whispered in her ear, hand dipping below the waistline of her pants. Regina removed it, pushing him off slightly harder.

"Gina, you promised. Plus, I had to trail in the forest with your father, all day"

Now, he didn't say he deserved it, but they both knew it was implied.

"I'll be quick"

She couldn't fight, she was too tired. Daniel took this as acceptance, and his fingers wandered lower. He was right: he _is_ quick. Once his sleepwear was pooled around his ankles, and he was thrusting into her, it didn't take him long. But, she wasn't wet, and it hurt. Badly. Regina, however, was a Mills. She didn't admit to pain, and so, she just gritted her teeth, ignoring the tears that welled in her closed eyes. And once Daniel was done, she allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

Regina couldn't help thinking, that his grip had felt more like a prison, then the heaven they had been earlier.

She didn't sleep that night.


	3. Author Note

Heya guys, I need to just..say something.

Life has just fucked me over, and my mind's a mess. I can't concentrate, and I've momentarily lost my passion for writing, in general.

This isn't, however, a note to say I'm stopping the story. I have the third chapter on the way, but my updates will most likely be slower.

I'm so sorry, and honestly, I feel so freaking shitty for doing this, but my mind's at war with itself.

Hopefully the updates will be sooner, rather then later, but no promises.

I love you guys, so fucking much. Thanks for bearing with my commitment-issues-ass

Love y'all

- **WhereTheTreesHangTheFlowersDie**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not uploading a new chapter! WiFi problems...and other personal problems_

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: This chapter contains abuse**

* * *

" _Even those who drink until blacking out; those who beat women, are not the exception. Hopefully not the norm; trapped somewhere in society, in a dark place nobody want to talk about_ "

-Justin Donner, _I just woke up dead; a memoir_

...

The first time he ever laid a hand on her _drunk_ , was years later.

They'd been married for a total of three years, and Daniel's job had relocated them to the quaint town of Storybrooke. Personally, she was indifferent towards it, but the mining company saw potential in the town, so they stayed.

It was the first night of being there, in their beautiful home- which had an amazing kitchen, if she said so herself- when Daniel staggered through the door, drunk. She wasn't in shock. In fact, it probably wasn't even the drunkest she had seen him. But even so, she sighed as she heard the door close a little louder then usual.

"Regina?" Daniel called into the empty hallway.

She was in the kitchen, baking. Granted, it was past midnight, but her stress levels were high, and baking calmed her.

"Daniel" She greeted, walking out, brushing her hands from the flour.

"Come to bed?" He slurred, kicking his shoes in the general direction of the closet. Regina shook her head slightly.

"In a minute, I've just got some things in the oven" She looked at him. His hair was doing that adorable thing, where it stuck up in spikes at the back. It reminded her of when they were in college, studying together into the early hours of the morning. He would forever be running his hands through his hair.

Daniel half walked, half stumbled to her. Regina let him hug her, bury his face in her hair.

"Come on" He attempted to persuade.

"Let me just finish this" Regina smiled, gently removing herself from his arms.

"Why you even baking at this time?" Daniel mumbled, slowly moving after her.

"Oh, just making some apple turnovers for the neighbours"

"...For David?" Something flickered over Daniel's face, but Regina already had her back to him, so she didn't see it.

"Yeah. He's been really nice. He helped me move that desk, and set it up" Regina smiled, crouching next to the oven. Daniel frowned lightly.

"Are you screwing him?"

The question shocked her, and quite frankly, offended her. Wherever would he get that accusation?! Regina stood calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you screwing our neighbour?!" His voice was rising, and a slight tint of red was starting to shade Daniel's cheeks.

"Of course not!" Regina dusted her hands off. "Why would you even _think_ that!?"

"You're baking for him! Why didn't you ask _me_ to help you with the desk, huh? Aren't I good enough for you, anymore!?"

Both of their voices are gradually raising. Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're drunk, Daniel. And you're being completely ridiculous!"

" _I'm_ being ridiculous!? After _everything_ I've done for you, you repay me like this? By fucking our neighbour!?" His eyes narrow dangerously.

For the first time, Regina admitted to herself, that she was scared. She was scared of what he would do.

But she was Regina Mills. She _didn't_ show fear, and she _didn't_ back down.

"I don't need you to do anything!" She snapped, eyes flickering with defiance. "I'm a grown woman! I went to the top college! I graduated with the best sco-"

Regina didn't get to finish her sentence. She was interrupted by Daniel's palm colliding with her face. The force of the slap turned her head, and she stayed like that, staring to the corner, with her face away from him, ignoring the tears that involuntarily welled.

Daniel seemed to break out of his anger, realising what he had just done. He crushed her to his chest, arms around her.

"Gina...I'm so sorry..." He whispered into her hair, pressing soft kisses afterwards. "I love you. You know that, right? I love you, 'Gina" Daniel tried to assure. Regina didn't hug him back, she didn't push him away..She stayed frozen where she was, mind reeling. There was nothing she could do..and so, she found herself responding to him.

"I know"


End file.
